A special best friend
by Natsumi Kiyomi
Summary: ¿En que momento el sentimiento fraternal se volvió algo mas? Iroha sabe que sus sentimientos hacia su amiga de la infancia son algo mas que la amistad que se juran, pero ¿vale la pena admitirlo sabiendo que eso no puede traerle mas que problemas? A llegado el momento de descubrirlo...


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, los derechos de los personajes son para sus respectivos creadores. Solo la historia es creación mia.**

 **Este fic participa para el reto de "Amor Prohibido" en el foro de Mundo Vocaloid.**

* * *

 **A special "best friend"**

Estaba sentada en silencio, veía por encima de sus gafas oscuras hacia una de las mesas más alejadas del restaurante, apenas y degustaba el plato de arroz con tiras de salmón que había ordenado para pasar desapercibida, solo le importaba ver los movimientos de aquella mujer con largo cabello rubio y ojos color zafiro, sabía que era un error espiarla de tal forma pero no podía evitarlo era su amiga en nada más y menos que una cita y eso para sus adentros en verdad le enfurecía, detestaba verla sonreír para alguien que no fuese ella, odiaba pensar que aquel sujeto pudiese arrebatarle aquella privilegiada atención.

Era un hecho, Iroha Nekomura a sus 17 años sabía que aquella mujer de nombre Lily Masuda era su único amor, pero había un problema, ella solo la consideraba su amiga…

Ambas se conocieron desde la infancia, tenían 8 y 11 años respectivamente, gracias a que Lily intervino para defenderla de unas niñas abusivas y fue desde aquel día en el patio escolar que la pequeña Iroha vió a la rubia como su salvadora e igualmente descubrió el significado de "amor a primera vista". A partir de entonces ambas se volvieron realmente unidas, conocían todo sobre la otra y siempre se apoyaban en situaciones difíciles, a simple vista era la amistad perfecta, una relación inocente, si no fuese por ciertos sentimientos "anti-naturales" que cada vez tomaban más fuerza en Iroha.

 _"Tú eres la única que me hace sentir completa…"_ pensaba Iroha con dolor _"¿por qué no puedo tenerte solo para mí?"_ sentenciaba mientras la veía tomarse de la mano del joven de cabellos morados _"¿por qué no me amas como yo a ti?"._

Conforme pasaban los minutos el verla tan feliz con aquel hombre solo agravaba su pesar, harta de seguir presenciando tal escena se puso de pie dejando algo de dinero sobre la mesa y salió rápidamente del establecimiento, no le preocupaba ser descubierta por la rubia pues el gorro y lentes negros cubrían perfectamente sus rasgos característicos. Corría lo más rápido que sus delgadas piernas le permitían, como si haciendo eso pudiese lograr huir de su dolor, de sus sentimientos… las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos y el dolor agudo en su pecho le dificultaba respirar, sentía como su corazón era atravesado por espinas de tan solo recordar lo que había visto, odiaba aquella horrible sensación pero no podía evitarla, le dolía vivir fingiendo solo para que la maldita sociedad no la rechazara, y más aún, le dolía tener que fingir frente a ella, el no poder expresarle aquellos poderosos y especiales sentimientos…

Aún si desde su tierna infancia sabía que lo que sentía por Lily era algo más profundo que un simple sentimiento fraternal siempre trataba de justificarlo como gran admiración por lo que había hecho por ella, y aunque en parte era cierto, igualmente sabía que solo era una mentira para no ser considerada una "extraña" a los ojos de los demás, sin embargo, cada vez que Lily la abrazaba, cada vez que acariciaba dulcemente su largo cabello o que la veía con esos hermosos ojos azules hacia latir su corazón fuertemente hasta casi hacerla sentir desfallecer en la constante lucha metal por contener aquellos deseos "incorrectos".

Apenas llegó a casa se encerró en su habitación, lanzó el gorro y los lentes con enojo hasta distintos extremos del lugar y se tiró sobre la amplia cama para luego hacerse un ovillo con el rostro sobre una almohada de Hello Kitty, que por cierto había sido regalo de Lily, y contempló un marco plateado que contenía una foto de ambas del día que habían ido a Tokio.

—¿Algún día podré dejar de amarte?— se preguntaba mientras gruesas y saladas lagrimas empapaban su rostro.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Al mediodía siguiente, aprovechando que era fin de semana, Iroha salió a dar un paseo por el parque cercano a su casa, quería olvidar por un momento todo lo que había visto la noche anterior, quería imaginar que nada de eso había ocurrido; pero como si el destino le estuviese jugando una desagradable broma, apenas cruzó por la espesa arboleda la vió sentada en una de las bancas de madera, estaba leyendo un libro así que posiblemente no había notado su presencia.

—No puede ser…— susurró mientras daba media vuelta para alejarse.

En ese momento Lily elevó la vista y vió a Iroha a pocos metros de ella —¡Iri!— gritó la rubia con entusiasmo —¡me alegra tanto verte!— se puso de pie y corrió hasta ella —anda ven, necesito contarte algo— anunció mientras la jalaba a la banca donde había estado minutos atrás.

Apenas se sentaron Iroha bajó la vista, no por no querer hablar con ella, más bien porque no soportaba verla a los ojos e imaginarla nuevamente con aquel joven. —Dime, ¿cómo te fue ayer?— preguntó tratando se sonar feliz.

—Justo de eso quería hablarte— respondió Lily con una gran sonrisa —fue increíble, tenemos muchas cosas en común y es muy amable…—.

—Entiendo, fue muy divertido— dijo Iroha secamente interrumpiéndola, sabía que eso era un gran error pero ya no soportaba escucharla hablar tan encantada de aquel sujeto.

—¿Pasa algo?— preguntó Lily extrañada.

—No… estoy bien— suspiró —me alegra que te fuera bien, él es un chico afortunado—.

—Si enserio te alegras deberías demostrarlo más…—.

Iroha se mordió el labio inferior tratando de contenerse —lo lamento, pero no puedo demostrar mas alegría, confórmate con mi palabras— se puso de pie dispuesta a irse de una buena vez.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué siempre que hablamos de algún chico actúas así?—.

—N-no pasa nada, solo que no me entusiasma como a ti…— contestó para luego alejarse rápidamente.

 _"Si tan solo supieras el dolor que siento al verte feliz con alguien que no soy yo…"_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Iroha entró con pesadez y cerró violentamente la puerta tras de si, le aliviaba saber que no había nadie más es casa pues así podría llorar en paz, golpeaba con rabia la pared de solo pensar que estaba a muy poco de perder a Lily, a su único amor.

—¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡por qué no puedes corresponderme!?— gritaba con gran dolor —¿por qué no te das cuenta de lo mucho que amo…?—.

En ese momento sus lamentos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta, parpadeó unos segundos y se acercó lentamente al picaporte, se secó rápidamente las lágrimas con las mangas de su sudadera gris y abrió la puerta dejando ver a quien menos esperaba.

—Lily… ¿qué haces aquí?— fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntar.

—Vine a verte, explícame que te paso allá…— hizo una pausa para verla con atención —¿e-estabas llorando?—.

Iroha bajó el rostro sin dar respuesta alguna.

—¿Qué te pasa? tú no eres así, ¿pasó algo malo?—.

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta.

—¿Iroha?— trató de tomarla de la mano pero se alejó bruscamente —somos amigas, ¿cuál es el problema?—.

—Eso… ¡eso es el maldito problema!— gritó con los labios temblorosos.

—¿De qué hablas?—.

—¡S-somos solo amigas!, no puedes comprender lo que siento… Lily… y-yo… yo te amo…—.

—¿Q-qué…?— preguntó cambiando su expresión relajada a una mas seria.

—¡Te amo!— gritó Iroha con lágrimas en el rostro —te he amado siempre…— completó tomándola del brazo.

—Suéltame— dijo Lily con frialdad mientras apartaba la mano de Iroha.

—Lily… no me odies— imploró —traté de reprimirlo, ¡te lo juro! p-pero fue inútil… y-y verte con él solo lo empeoró…— se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta de lo que decía.

—¿Me viste?... espera, ¡tú fuiste la chica que salió corriendo!— exclamó furiosa —¡me espiaste! ¿¡c-como pudiste!?—.

—¡Perdóname! n-no pude evitarlo…— su llanto se hizo más fuerte —sé que no fue correcto, pero no soportaba el imaginarte con alguien más y con lo que dijiste fue peor… creí que si te confesaba esto quizás ayudaría…—.

—¿Ayudar en qué?—.

—N-no lo sé… a soportar el dolor, a quitarme esta carga emocional…—.

—Pues no debiste hacerlo, ¡debiste callártelo!—.

Iroha abrió los ojos sorprendida —¿q-qué?... p-pero… p-pensé qué…—.

—¿Qué te correspondería? Te das cuenta que ambas somos mujeres ¿verdad? ¡no sería correcto!—.

—E-en ese caso olvídalo… pretendamos que nunca pasó…— suplicó.

—Es muy tarde para eso, esta amistad se acabó— dijo viéndola con odio —olvídate de mí— dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue.

Iroha pudo sentir algo quebrándose en su pecho, gracias a su estupidez ahora había perdido a la única persona que amaba… quizás ella tenía razón, quizás nunca debió decir nada.

 _"Lamento amarte tanto… mi corazón perdió la razón y ahora por eso te veo partir… pedazos de mi ser mueren con tu adiós…"_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Pasaron las semanas y Iroha dejó de saber sobre Lily, ella ya se había graduado el año pasado por lo cual ya ni siquiera la veía en el instituto y cada intento por llamarle era inútil, era oficial, su mejor amiga la había borrado en todo aspecto de su vida.

 _"De todos los castigos, ¿por qué su rechazo tuvo que ser el mío?"_ pensaba con el alma quebrada, sabía que sus inapropiados sentimientos podrían causarle líos pero jamás imaginó que también le costarían la amistad de toda una vida, _"ahora que te perdí me pregunto: ¿qué caso tiene la vida?... no quiero más dolor, tu eres la única que me podría alejar de este infierno, pero sé que eso no pasará… sin ti yo estoy muerta…"_

Aquella noche fría y lluviosa hizo un último intento por llamarla, por tratar de arreglar lo suyo, pero tales anhelos se vieron deshechos al ser recibida por el buzón de voz, suspiró con desilusión y decidió dejarle un último mensaje antes de desaparecer, como supuso que Lily deseaba.

—Hola… s-supongo que ya sabes quién soy así que iré al grano: no me arrepiento de amarte y nunca lo haré pues tal sentimiento fue lo que le dio sentido a mi existencia, aún si es incorrecto y todos los dioses terminan castigándome por ello nunca lo cambiaré… incluso si me cuesta tu compañía no podría negarlos, si ese es el maldito precio que debo pagar está bien pero antes muerta que volver a fingir ser "normal", pues en el momento en que finalmente me atreví a decir todo lo que sentía supe lo que era ser libre y ya no pienso negarme a tal liberación. Sin embargo, al parecer este mundo no está dispuesto a aceptarme y me di cuenta de ello cuando tú, mi leal confidente, te alejaste, aunque como dije te sigo amando… aun pese a que ahora siento mas dolor que amor… e-estas palabras son lo último que sabrás de mi por qué ahora mismo haré lo que desde aquel día deseaste, voy a desaparecer para ya nunca más volver… hasta nunca, Lily-chan…— colgó el teléfono y lo lanzó sobre la cama mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus enrojecidos ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas.

Tomó la fotografía de ambas y la contempló por unos segundos, respiró hondo y se aproximó a uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche para sacar un frasco de píldoras para dormir que había obtenido del botiquín de su madre hace un par de días, vació todo el contenido en una de sus manos y en otra sostenía una vaso de cristal con agua a la vez que pensaba: _"este amor surgió de algo imposible es por eso que este sufrimiento cada vez es más profundo… yo solo deseaba tenerte pero eso no es más que un sueño infantil… quizás en otra vida el destino sea más gentil con nosotras…"_

Sin pensarlo más vació todas las píldoras en su boca junto con el agua lo más rápido que pudo, su decisión había sido tomada ahora solo quedaba esperar su fatídico final, no pasaron mas de unos minutos para que empezara a sentirse mareada haciéndola tirar el vaso que se fragmentó en trozos afilados de cristal, cayó de rodillas sobre la alfombra devolviendo unas cuantas píldoras pero no las suficientes como para detener su ya premeditada muerte, con dificultad logró llegar a la cama solo para tomar nuevamente la arrugada fotografía —Lily, quizás en otra vida puedas amarme como yo a ti…— susurró mientras unas ultimas lagrimas rodaban de sus ojos que lentamente se cerraron.

 _"Fui como una torpe mariposa rondando tu corazón, tan ilusa fui al pensar que esos azulados orbes me verían con la misma pasión que yo sentía por ti… mi amor se está volviendo una pesadilla y solo tú me podrías despertar de ella… te diré adiós esperando que en otro mundo este sentimiento "incorrecto" pueda ser real…"_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Abrió los ojos aturdida, sentía algo de dolor en el estómago además de un sabor amargo impregnado en su boca, tardó un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz hasta que pudo ver en donde se hallaba, un hospital, confundida trató de sentarse pero su cuerpo estaba muy débil para realizar tal esfuerzo.

—Deberías de estarte quieta— dijo una voz femenina sentada al lado de su camilla, ya que la habitación estaba parcialmente iluminada tardó unos momentos en distinguir el rostro de aquella persona.

—¿Lily?— preguntó Iroha incrédula.

—¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?— exclamó poniéndose de pie —¿e-en que pensabas?— en ese momento pudo jurar que vio unas lagrimas escapándose por los ojos de la rubia.

—¿Tengo que repetírtelo? además, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no se supone que me odiabas y repudiabas?—.

Lily la observó sin decir nada.

—Si viniste por obligación moral mejor vete… sabes muy bien que eso solo empeoraría todo al hacerme creer algo erróneo…—.

—No te odio…— dijo interrumpiéndola —y no vine solo por eso… viene a disculparme—.

Iroha ladeó la cabeza —¿qué?... pero con todo lo que dijiste…—.

—Déjame hablar ¿sí?— respiró hondo y prosiguió —sé que mis palabras ese día no fueron correctas y tienes todo el derecho a sentirte ofendida, es decir, se supone que era tu amiga y no merecías tal trato de mi parte… es solo que…— bajó la mirada tratando de hallar las palabras indicadas.

—¿Qué cosa?—.

—Iroha, te he mentido… no solo con lo de odiarte, con todo, las citas, las "parejas" y sobre todo, sobre mis sentimientos…— tomo asiento para poder verla mejor —desde niña supe que había algo raro en mi pero no sabía exactamente que era por lo cual nunca se lo dije a nadie, hasta que un día después de ayudar a una pequeñita con un gorrito de Hello Kitty lo comprendí… aquella pequeña era simplemente linda y sus grandes ojos no hacían mas que enternecerme más haciéndome sentir algo especial, cuando le dije a mi madre lo que consideraba mi "gran descubrimiento" se enfureció, yo no entendí por qué hasta que me dijo que esas "ideas" eran un pecado y terminé en un psicólogo para "curar" lo que me aseguraron era una "enfermedad", conforme crecí tanto mi madre como mi hermana empezaron a buscarme pretendientes pues querían evitar a toda costa que volvieran mis ideas anormales, por un tiempo funciono o eso creí… pero no contaba con que aquella pequeña que conocí en el patio escolar hace tantos años me revelaría justo lo que por tanto tiempo traté de esconder… Iroha, si te traté así es porque enserio creí que al igual que a mí te ayudaría pero vaya que fue un error apenas supe lo que trataste de hacer, y siendo sincera creo que hiciste bien en no negar tu verdadero ser, porque en serio es horrible vivir toda tu vida fingiendo ser algo que no eres…— luego de eso hubo un largo silencio.

Iroha estaba sorprendida, jamás hubiera creído eso si no fuera porque la misma Lily se lo estaba contando. —Eso significa que…—.

Lily asintió —lamento con todo el corazón haberte causado este dolor, pero temía que si alguien lo descubría tratarían de separarnos, no lo hubiese soportado… pero irónicamente yo fui la que casi te aleja de mi, soy una tonta…—.

—No digas eso, no es tu culpa que tu familia haya tratado de cambiarte— dijo Iroha tomándola de la mano —supongo que tampoco fue correcto hacer esto pero ya no sabía como acabar con mi dolor, en serio creí que me odiabas y perdí la razón…—.

En ese momento Iroha por Lily que le dio un rápido beso en los labios —ya no digas más… lo importante es lo que sucede ahora— dijo la rubia con una dulce sonrisa.

Iroha se ruborizó al sentir los labios de Lily unidos fugazmente contra los suyos, se parecía tanto a sus fantasías de tantos años que le costaba asimilar que ese momento era real. —Bésame de nuevo… n-necesito saber que esto es real…— pidió con algo de timidez.

Lily sonrió apenas escuchó esas palabras —es más real que nunca— la tomó de la mano para luego volverla a besar.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Una semana después Iroha habia sido de alta del hospital y ahora aprovechaba para caminar por el parque junto con Lily, iban tomadas de la mano contemplando las hermosas flores hasta que finalmente se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol algo alejado de toda la gente.

—Lily… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?— dijo Iroha mientras se recostaba sobre su hombro.

—¿Qué cosa?—.

—¿Crees que alguien día podremos salir a la calle sin tener que ocultarnos?, sé que ahora no podemos tener nada frente a nuestros conocidos pero ¿no crees que sería lindo tener esa libertad? ¿o quizás irnos a un lugar donde nadie nos conozca y comenzar de cero?—.

—Sabes, aun si todo el mundo estuviese en contra de lo que sentimos creo que no me importaría… pueden tratar de cambiarme pero mientras tenga cerca a la única persona que realmente me importa sé que mi amor por ella prevalecerá mucho más que las ideas tontas de una sociedad que no es capaz de aceptar lo que es distinto, en algún lugar sé que existe la aceptación para nosotras pero no creo que debamos huir pues mientras lo que sentimos prevalezca no necesitaré de nada más… con que tú me aceptes soy más que feliz "mejor amiga"—.

Iroha sonrió y la abrazó, sabía que tenía razón y aun si por ahora no pudiesen gritarle al mundo lo que sentían les bastaba con tenerse una a la otra listas para soportar lo que es futuro les deparara. —Yo también te amo "mejor amiga"— dijo sin soltar su abrazo.

 _"Y si mi vida se resumiese en algo sin duda sería en tus caricias y en el amor que albergas hacia mí, antes temía a la incierta soledad pero gracias a ti ahora no hay más temor, solo el anhelo de recorrer la vida tomada de tu mano…"_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Y aquí les dejo el otro fic para el reto y he de admitir que este es mi primer intento de una pareja yuri :3 no sé que tan bien me haya salido pero traté de hacerlo lo mejor que pude n.n ambos los escribí en menos de dos días y eso me emocionó ya que suelo tardar semanas con los otros fics :'D aunque me sigo cuestionando si las frases no llegaron a ser muy cursis o dramaticas ._. es que la emoción me llego cuando escuchaba ciertas canciones al momento de estar escribiendo XD ¿por que empareje a Lily con Iroha? no sé, por que YOLO (? :D ok, ya hablando enserio la elegí por que en mi loquilla imaginación ambas se ven bien juntas, ademas, en varias ocasiones emparejo vocaloids por que segun yo sus voces se complementan (¿raro? nah, no lo creo XD) lastima que tanto de esta como de la otra pareja que use en el otro fic no tengan ni siquiera covers juntas :c eso me gano por tener ships poco comunes TToTT**_

 ** _Ya le corregí el detallito de la palabra "reto", en algo me tuve que confundir al momento de revision XD y espero que solo sea eso ._. odio cuando me pasa esto c: Adiós /o.o/_**


End file.
